Hero of Battleblade Warrior
The Hero of Battleblade Warrior is the prince of Vymorna played by You. Story Vymorna Besieged The year is 284AC and the city of Vymorna in southern Allansia is under siege by the evil Lizard Man army. Six years have passed since the invasion began. The city cannot hold out a great deal longer against the might of the empire of the Lizard Kings, but the Human inhabitants are determined to fight to the bitter end. Since the death of your father, Alexandros the Second during the siege, you and your mother Queen Perriel have fought bravely on. The Queen has even been practising sorcery in an attempt to summon some supernatural aid to your cause, but as of yet to no avail. Exhausted one day after helping to extinguish an enemy fire in the south tower of the castle, you drift off to sleep in a nearby corridor. When you wake up the castle is quiet and seems different somehow. You soon realise that Telak the swordbearer, god of courage and patron to all who bear arms against evil is standing behind you atop the ruined wall. He wears golden armour, a golden sword and about his feet stalks a Lion. He is very tall, with a voice like thunder and emerald eyes brimming with supernatural power. The Task of Telak He informs you that there is also a war in the heavens. Demonic legions assault Talek's ethereal palace as we speak. What is needed is an earthly victory against evil, and soon, to divert the Lizard King's deathless masters away from his door so that he can properly come to Vymorna's aid. He tells you to go to Telak's Mount, The Durtelakin. It is one of twin peaks in the Lion Heights far north-east of the city. There you will find a weapon that will aid the city against evil. Seek out the man they call Laskar. You awaken from your vision and begin to prepare for the quest ahead. Your mother gives you two items that belonged to your father: a bone bow with three silver arrows, and a glow-worm crystal orb which provides five minutes of light in dark places. It is decided that you will leave a few hours before dawn undercover of darkness via one of three ways: You can break out by force due north before heading east to your destination, sneak out using stealth via the same route, or try to take a boat north-eastwards along the River Vymorn into the Night Shriek Jungles towards your destination. Route 1 - Stealth You opt to take the stealthy approach in order to avoid being seen and chased. A band of your soldiers mount an attack on the western front to act as a diversion while you slip off to the north. You sneak through the lines of defence beyond the city walls and arrive at the enemy camp. You discover a squad of three goblins and a lizard man, manning a large catapult and firing burning missiles at the castle. You realise this is probably what started the fire in the south tower. You take one of your fathers silver arrows and score a skilful direct hit on their flammable stockpile. It explodes, killing the squad and decimating the area. You hurry onward into the quiet camp unnoticed. About halfway through, you hear approaching footsteps so you jump into the nearest tent to hide. But you stumble upon a vile lizard woman relaxing in her boudoir. To keep her quiet, and since she is one of your sworn enemies, you kill her immediately, showing no mercy. The lizard soldiers pass by the woman's tent unaware. You take some Black Lotus from her dresser before moving swiftly on to the northern end of the enemy encampment. You are now almost free. You notice a pen of mountable riding lizards that looks unguarded. Wishing to put a great distance between you and the blasted lizard men, you grab one. But it has an alarm bell attached to it by a rope. A troop of nearby guards are alerted, but you manage to hare away on the back of the beast. Despite your efforts to move unseen, the chase is on. Crossing the southern Axehead Plains with eight mounted Lizard Men on your tale is no easy task, and your beast soon starts to feel the burden. Fearing that the beast will falter, you make for a nearby copse. There you meet the adventurer and trader Julian Lacarte with his pet sabre-tooth tiger, Snag. You quickly set an ambush in the trees for your pursuers, picking four of them off with your arrows. Knowing that the escapees will soon be back with reinforcements, you decide to set a cunning trap to finish them once and for all. Lacarte has some Flashpowder that he acquired from an old trader of Kallamehr. It's proper name is Sulis Vitae and comes from Sardath. You fashion thick barricades from branches that will direct the lizard men towards the centre of the copse, where Lacarte has constructed a bonfire soaked in a mix of oil and the flashpowder. You both await ready with a flammable arrow on the far side of the bonfire. As dusk arrives, a troop of 10 Lizard Man riders come tearing into the copse looking for vengeance. Lecarte sounds a horn to distract their attention while you light the arrow and shoot it into the middle of the bonfire. The whole thing explodes in a searing firebomb, scorching the entire troop to death. With your work done here you continue northward along the plains. On Lecarte's advice you both head for Capra some half a dozen leagues away. After resting in town, Lecarte explains that he is roaming southern Allansia in search of his explorer father Tadeus, who disappeared several years ago. He tells you to seek out White-eye but not to mention he told you so. Finally he gives you a (choose item (85) from his wares before heading further west to search for news of his father. The townsfolk had earlier advised you to head north first before veering eastward to your goal. But you decide to ignore their advice, feeling it would be quicker to head eastward right away. Surrounded by mist on the road, you bizarrely find yourself walking over bones. Malignant spirits begin to whirl around you. You can now see why the townspeople advised you to go north. Undeterred you face their wrath, commanding them to depart in the name of your deceased father Alexandros II, and in the name of your deceased grandfather Alexandros I. A ghostly warrior materialises before you and expresses that for many long years these spirits have awaited the command of a captain from Vymorna so that they may go to their rest. The spirit salutes you and fades away into the mist. You continue eastward along the road and soon the sun breaks through the clouds. Humidity increases and the terrain becomes ever more rocky and hilly. The Night Shriek Jungles appear on the horizon. Route 2 - Boat Hoping to reach your destination as soon as possible, you choose the most direct route along the River Vymorn. The Lion Heights Map - River Vymorn]] Special Items *Black Lotus from Kaynlesh-Ma found after defeating the Lizard Woman in her tent at the enemy siege camp just outside Vymorna (280). Hero Stats Affiliations *Prince of Vymorna (first in-line to the throne of Vymorna) Skills *Battle-hardened warrior *Battleblade Warrior See Also References